Unexpected Love
by astudyinwholoki99
Summary: FrostIron Just random Tony and Loki fluffy stuff M for later chapters and language.


**So this is my first FrontIron story so don't be too hard on me! I just really wanted to do one so here we go! **

Tony woke up and rolled over to see a still sleeping Loki next to him. How he had ended up with the God of Mischief, Tony will never know. It started after Loki had been imprisoned and disciplined after his attack on New York. After rehabilitation, Fury had insisted that Loki live in Stark Tower with the Avengers to keep an eye on him. Thor and encouraged it and Tony honestly didn't give a fuck as to who lived where so he agreed. Loki took an interest in the science Tony and Bruce did together in the lab and spent endless hours perched on the edge of a table watching silently. One day Tony and he were alone in the lab and Tony asked if he wanted to help. Loki eagerly said yes and moved over to Tony. Tony showed him what he needed him to do and Loki obeyed and did it perfectly.

"Nice job Reindeer Games." Tony smirked at him when he succeeded. Loki almost managed a smile himself. Tony had him do a few more things and Loki did everything the other man asked. When Tony completed what he was doing. Loki sat back down on the table and Tony stopped what he was doing and looked at the piercing green eyes.

"What got you so into science up in Asgard?" Tony asked the god.

"I got bored. It was interesting." Loki stared at the ground. Tony made a confused face and walked to stand infront of the god sitting on the table. Loki still hadn't let his gaze move from the floor. Tony cautiously lifted the pale chin with his fingers so that Loki was looking at him now.

"Look up more. You're prettier that way." Tony said and removed his hand from Loki's skin. Loki stared into Tony's eyes and stuttered a bit, taken aback by this statement.

"Excuse me?" He stammered.

"I said." Tony moved a bit closer. "You look prettier." He gave Loki a challenging look. The god fidgeted a bit on his perch, he lost his balance and tipped a bit to the side and almost fell off the table. Thankfully Tony grabbed him by the waist and carefully set the god back on his perch.

"Careful there. Don't wait our god to get hurt." Tony said with a smirk. He hadn't yet removed his hands from Loki. Loki leaned into Tony's touch a bit and Tony moved just a bit closer.

"Depends on the kind of hurt you're referring to." Loki said with a seductive flash in his eyes. Tony smiled and leaned in even closer, Loki opened his legs a bit on the table so that Tony could get closer. Tony took the hint and pushed closer and finally kissed Loki. His hand on the god's cheek. At first Loki was a little hesitant but soon he was comfortable in it and wrapped a hand around to the small of Tony's back and pulled himself closer to the edge of the table. The kiss was soft and slow. They broke and Tony put their foreheads together. Loki grinned, a true grin to not an evil one. And that was the beginning of them.

Now Tony lay in bed three weeks after this all happened, watching Loki sleep. Usually it was the other way around but today Tony was up first. He leaned up on one elbow and studied the god's peaceful face. Loki had taken to sleeping in Tony's bed every night, even though he technically had his own room. Tony couldn't say he minded. Everyone else in the building have gotten more and more comfortable with them being together. Thor was the usual over protective brother still, Bruce and Clint didn't really give a shit, Steve was still getting used to it, and Natasha was the best of all of them.

Tony moved over and placed a kiss on Loki's lips.

"Wake up sleepy." He whispered and kissed Loki again. The god stirred and his eyes fluttered open, seeing Tony right away he smiled and blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning Stark." He said and stretched a bit. He rolled on his side to face Tony and ran his hand across Tony's bare chest and put a leg over Tony's left leg. Tony hummed and pulled Loki all the way on top of him. Loki place his knees on either side of his partners body and kissed Tony deeply. They stayed like this for quite a while before Loki dragged Tony out of bed and they got dressed and went to breakfast with the others.

They arrived in the kitchen holding hands and talking. Natasha and Clint were sitting at the table drinking coffee. They both stopped talking when the couple walked in.

"Good morning!" Tony said, oddly cheery.

"Morning boys." Natasha said cheerfully. Clint nodded to them. Tony let go of Loki's hand and went to make their coffee. Loki sat down at the table and didn't speak. He wasn't as comfortable with the others as he was with Tony. He looked down at his hands and listened to Clint and Natasha talk about midguardian things. Tony came back to the table with their coffee and sat down next to Loki and picked up the newspaper.

"Thank you." Loki said as he sipped at his coffee.

"Welcome Lo." Tony had taken to the nickname, and Loki honestly didn't mind. They sat there and drank the coffee and Tony read the paper front to back. Once he was finished he smacked it down on the counter and looked at Loki. Loki smiled and leaned over and kissed the nape of Tony's neck. Just then Bruce walked in.

"Hey guys I thought we discussed the whole PDA thing?" He said jokingly. Loki shot him an icy look. Tony laughed it off and grabbed Loki's hand to calm the god.

"It's ok Lo, he's joking." He whispered in the god's ear. Loki softened his eyes and looked into Tony's.

"Oh, sorry." He muttered. Then Tony jumped up and pulled Loki up with him.

"Well I need a shower and then I need to get to the lab! Something I wanna try out this morning." He said to no one in particular dragged Loki along to the doorway.

"Have fun." Natasha said as they wandered down the hall. When they got back upstairs Tony kissed Loki and pressed him against the wall.

"I think." He said between soft kisses on the god's neck. "I need some help in the shower." He kept up the kissed.

"I think I can help you with that." Loki smirked.

**So I'm not sure what will become of this story but hey its cute! Review and favorite please! **


End file.
